Hidden Fiancees
by arsyrockattwo
Summary: Being engaged to certain grumpy prince sure is not funny. To add fuel to the fire, he is someone that she doesn't know. Mikan Sakura, heir of Sakura Enterprises kept her identity hidden due to the public's controversy of a female heir born to the great Sakura family. Sexism. Engagement is hard for her, even fitting in to a school. Can Mikan find out who he is?


If Mondays can be the worst day of your life, let it be. Trust me girls, Mondays will always destroy us, especially girls like us.

Oh right, how could I possible forgot to introduce myself? Now that's quite exotic, well never mind what I just said. In any case, my name is Mikan Sakura, heir to the Sakura Enterprises and the fiancee of the prince charming i-don't-know-what's-his name. I'm 15 and just entered High School as freshman.

To be totally honest with you, my classmates at school have no idea that I'm the heir to the Sakura Enterprises. Since my mum had told my dad about the 'let's-not-tell-the-public-about-us-having-a-daughter-project', my identity had always been hidden. That's right peeps, the heir to the CEO has got to be a male. But as soon as my mum gave birth to her second child, a.k.a me, she'd never thought that it'd be a girl.

Well, guess what mum? Gender is a funny thing and you'll never find the proper answer to it till it made its way out of your floppy pussy!

Anyways, if you are asking why am I engaged to a certain person whose name I don't know about is all because my grandpa and grandma did not agree on a female being their successor. They're both sorta sexist.

So, to find solution to the problem, my parents decided to secretly engaged me to a certain person whose name I don't know about (yes, it's a repetition ;)) so that I can still be heir to the CEO while using my husband-to-be as a pawn.

Quite ironic huh? Well, that's what happen when you're born in a rich family.

1. All your parents care is money, money and more money.

2. Your siblings doesn't treat you like one, unless you have 'em money (yes, my older brother and his wife are total scum and extreme money-crazed).

3. Your 'friends' only wants to hang out with you just because you have lots of money (even though I'm a total nobody to the school and I don't like socialising).

4. Looking for a best friend is like finding a needle in a haystack (trust me girls, I've been through it).

Well, did I say too much? I guess I'll have to pass the baton to our second main character, whom I have no idea about.

Ahem, ahem. Check-check. Hey, is this mic even on? Oh, sorry, didn't check it before-hand.

Alright guys, Imma make this short and sweet, unless you want me to blabber unnecessary things like what I'm doing right now.

Ok. The name's Natsume Hyuuga, heir to Hyuuga Fast Drive. It's a car company, I mean the name's pretty obvious right? Alright, onto the next part. My son of a mother engaged me to the female heir of Sakura Enterprises, just so that she can be the CEO by using my name! My name people!

Ahem, I'm very sorry. Guess I went outta control for a bit. Ahem, next. Unlike my desperate of a fiancee, I know who she is and why her identity is hidden. Tch, can't believe she doesn't even bother to even search about her husband-to-be. Doesn't she know that I am ranked 1st when it comes to hotness and freaking awesome? I mean hello!

Ahem, I am sorry, again.

Here's the final part, I have a younger sister name Aoi (everybody knows that, duh) and my ultimate partner-in-crime, Ruka Nogi, heir to the Nogi Angelic Perfume branch in Japan.

Alright guys, interview over. Gotta go and meet my hell-some of a fiancee.

Hi, guys! Ruka Nogi here! Yes people, I am that big hyuuga's so-called partner-in-crime. Well, if I would like to correct that term, it would be best friend. That's right, I've been with that guy for years that I don't quite remember. Unlike my best friend who's in desperate search for a lover, a.k.a a fiancee, I have one myself. Hehehe, well, she is quite the beauty and the understanding indeed. Although she is quite cold and straight-forward at times, but if you know her well, she can be quite the sweetheart.

Oh dear, I'm gonna die to Hota-chan's love-sickness! By the way, I'm turning 16 this year and in second year of high school , just like that desperate best friend of mine!

Um, Nogi, you know that I'm standing right here. How many times did I tell you not to call me Hota-chan huh? Ugh, that annoying boyfriend of mine. Ah, yes. My name is Hotaru Imai, founder and current CEO (yes peeps, you heard it right) of Imai World Tech. Well, I don't mean to boast but, I'm sort of an inventor. From baka guns (you guys would definitely know this, duh) to mail-delivering turtle, I sure am the genius.

And Nogi, no I am not cold. Not that cold at the very least. If you're wondering why did I fell in love with such an animal pest and being totally friendly right now, I go for the money girls. But well, for the love part, well… Not quite ehem, necessary. Anyways, I'm the youngest of the Imais. I have an older brother name Subaru (duh) and a sister-in-law named Mayumi.

Oh right, I'm a year younger than my boyfriend. Yep, I'm a freshman. Well, for your information, I would've gone to university by now, but well… My hell of a boyfriend is gonna cry out loud like a sissy if I do so. Ugh, why did I fall for such a guy… Oh my kami-sama. Ah, that's right. I'm a cousin to that stupid Hyuuga and his cute lil' sis. Well then, interview's over.

Good buaiii…


End file.
